IU
by Kim Keyna
Summary: "Awalnya aku hanya penasaran padamu, lalu aku menyukai punggungmu, lalu aku tertarik dengan model rambutmu. Begitu aku berbicara denganmu, aku pikir…. aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."/ Kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinga Uchiha Sasuke/ Dasar gadis aneh/ For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri./ Happy Reading Minna/


"**IU"**

**Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

***Dedicated Banjir Tomat Cherry Event***

**Fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari lagu White Love by Starship Planet**

**Warning : Alternative Universe **

**Out of Character _pastinya. **

**One-shot**

**Genre : Romance **

**~Gerbang Konoha **_**University**_

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore, beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Konoha _University_ tengah berseliweran di depan gerbang. Ada yang langsung pulang, ada juga yang malah memilih mengobrol di taman sekitar gerbang.

"Hey, Sakura! Kaumendengarkanku tidak sih?" ujar gadis berambut pirang panjang pada seorang gadis merah muda di depannya. Gadis merah muda itu sedikit terlonjak namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari gerbang.

"Hm," sahut si merah muda.

"Kaumelihat apa sih? Sepertinya asik sekali hingga kau sama sekali tidak fokus mendengar ceritaku." Gadis pirang itu segera mengikuti arah pandangan si gadis merah muda. Dahinya sedikit berkerut saat pandangannya hanya menangkap beberapa mahasiswa yang ia tahu dari jurusan Seni Rupa dan Desain. Tidak ada yang menarik menurutnya. Kecuali….. ah… di sana ada Uchiha Sasuke. 'Apa Sakura melihat Uchiha_-san?_' batin gadis pirang itu.

"Kaumemandang Uchiha_-san_?" tanya gadis pirang itu. Gadis merah muda itu memandang gadis pirang di sampingnya.

"Jadi namanya Uchiha_-san ?_" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan si pirang, Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Kalau yang kau maksud pria yang tengah berjalan terpisah dari gerombolannya itu namanya memang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia-"

"Hey kau mau kemana? Tunggu! Bukannya arah jalan menuju rumahmu sebelah kiri?" teriak si pirang saat gadis merah muda di sampingnya malah pergi dengan berlari kecil meninggalkannya ke arah yang berlawanan dari rumahnya. Arah yang sama di mana Uchiha Sasuke melangkah.

"Aku ada urusan, Ino. Terima kasih," ujar si merah muda sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis pirang yang bernama, Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 'Terima kasih untuk apa?' batin Ino bertanya.

~~~~00000~~~~

Gadis berambut merah muda panjang sepunggung masih asik mengikuti langkah seorang pria tampan yang berada 200 meter di depannya. Langkahnya sesekali berhenti seiring dengan langkah pria itu yang juga berhenti.

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi Kedokteran di Konoha _University_. Entah kenapa sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu saat ia pertama kali melihat sosok pria di depannya itu di mana ia sedang berbincang dengan Ino, sahabatnya di taman sekitar Gerbang, dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi amat penasaran dengan sosok itu.

Dan informasi singkat yang ia dapat dari Ino mengatakan bahwa pria itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa jurusan Seni Rupa dan Desain di Konoha _University_, sejauh ini menurutnya, pria itu memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata, model rambut yang cukup unik, dan badan yang sangat _proporsional_. Pria itu dibalut _T-Shirt _biru dongker dengan dibingkai kemeja kotak-kotak merah dan celana hitam panjang tengah berjalan menuju sebuah taman kota Konoha tak jauh dari tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Tak lupa di kedua telinganya menempel sepasang _earphone _yang melantunkan lagu-lagu klasik kesukaannya. Sedangkan di tangan kirinya sebuah kamera SLR Canon tengah bertengger manis di genggamannya. Sesekali kamera itu berhasil membidik pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Pria itu tidak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya ada gadis merah muda yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya dan setia mengikuti setiap langkahnya.

Saat melewati sebuah taman bermain, Sasuke menemukan sebuah bangku panjang di sisi kanan dari posisinya. Ia lalu mendekati bangku itu kemudian duduk sambil melihat beberapa gambar yang sempat tertangkap kamera di tangannya. Sedangkan gadis merah muda yang sedari tadi berada di belakang pria itu malah bersembunyi di balik pohon tak jauh dari bangku taman di mana Sasuke tengah bersandar.

Sakura memutar matanya sesekali sambil menarik nafas, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku di mana Sasuke berada. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya berlahan. Dan Sasuke masih belum menyadari kehadiran gadis merah muda itu, Sasuke masih saja terpaku pada hasil gambar yang terekam di kameranya. Hingga saat Sasuke hendak mengambil gambar di sisi kanannya ia sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda duduk di sampingnya dan memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu memakai kaos merah panjang dengan celana putih lima _centi _di atas lutut. Rambut merah mudanya dibiarkan tergerai. Tak lupa sepatu bot warna _cream_ membungkus kaki putihnya.

Sasuke memandang gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan dahi berkerut, ia heran apa gadis ini gila, senyumnya tak hilang meski Sasuke terus memandangnya. Merasa dirinya tidak leluasa, akhirnya Sasuke memilih bangkit dari bangku dan meninggalkan taman itu. Dan bum…. Gadis merah muda itu turut bangkit dan mengekori langkahnya.

Sasuke pun makin memperlebar langkahnya bermaksud agar gadis di belakangnya itu kesulitan mengikutinya. Namun ternyata gadis itu tidak tinggal diam. Dia malah berlari kecil. Sesekali Sasuke melirik ke belakang dan mendapati gadis itu malah masih mengikutinya sambil tersenyum manis. 'Manis'. Sasuke mendecih pelan lalu dia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Saat di tikungan Sasuke langsung bersembunyi di balik telepon umum. Sedikit terkikik geli saat gadis yang sedari dari mengekorinya terlihat kebingungan di ujung jalan sana. Gadis itu lalu berjalan lurus.

"Fuihh….. Dasar gadis gila," sunggutnya. Sasuke pun berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah gadis itu namun sayangnya nasib berkata lain, saat dirinya berbelok, gadis itu tiba-tiba malah berada tepat di depannya sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Sasuke hampir saja menjatuhkan kamera kesayangannya andai saja respon kagetnya mengalahkan otaknya. Menatap tajam gadis merah muda itu.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa mengikutiku?" ujar Sasuke ketus. Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, alasanku mengikutimu… Mmmm… karena kupikir kau sangat tampan." Mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu, Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya gadis itu sangat blak-blakan sekali tentang alasan mengikuti dirinya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini? Apa kau sudah puas mengikutiku, eh Haruno?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku suka melihat punggungmu, boleh aku terus mengikutimu?" tanya Sakura santai. Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat terkejut dengan jawaban gadis merah muda itu. 'Apa gadis sekarang sudah tidak punya rasa malu di hadapan pria tampan seperti dirinya?' batin Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja," ujar Sasuke sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sasuke pun melangkah seperti biasa mengabaikan kehadiran seorang gadis merah muda yang terus membayanginya. Saat melewati sebuah minimarket, Sasuke masuk ke dalam hendak membeli makanan pesanan kakaknya. Sedikit penasaran, Sasuke melirik ke belakang dan mendecih pelan saat ia mendapati sosok cantik itu masih berada dua meter darinya. Gadis itu, Sakura terlihat memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku kaos panjangnya. Matanya memandang sekelilingnya lalu meniup poninya beberapa kali. Matanya lalu beralih ke Sasuke dan kembali tersenyum. Setelah memastikan pesanan kakaknya sudah terambil, Sasuke lalu bergegas menuju kasir dan membayar apa yang sudah dibelinya.

Beberapa pengunjung minimarket memandang Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian sambil berbisik-bisik. Hingga salah seorang dari mereka bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar yah?" Sasuke langsung mendelik tajam ke arah pria yang baru saja menanyakan hal tidak masuk akal pada Sasuke. Tanpa mengambil kembalian, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya keluar menjauh dari Minimarket tersebut. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya, Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura malah memandang tangannya yang masih saling menempel. Menyadari itu, Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya menjauh dari tangan Sakura.

"Hah…. Berhenti mengikutiku!" ujar Sasuke ketus. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang sebal ke arah Sasuke. Sakura lalu berbalik arah hendak meninggalkan Sasuke, namun ia memandang Sasuke sebentar.

"Awalnya aku hanya penasaran padamu, lalu aku menyukai punggungmu, lalu aku tertarik dengan model rambutmu. Begitu aku berbicara denganmu, aku pikir…. aku telah jatuh cinta padamu." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung melenggang pergi sambil berlari kecil. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam terpaku .

~~~~0000~~~~

Malam harinya Sasuke tengah asik mencetak beberapa lembar foto yang tadi siang berhasil ditangkap kameranya. Tersenyum tipis saat ia menyadari hasilnya sangat luar biasa. 'Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau kemampuannya dalam hal fotografi semakin maju saja' pikirnya dalam hati. Saat ia melihat hasil cetakan ketujuh, Sasuke sangat terkejut ada sosok gadis berambut pink yang tertangkap kameranya tengah memamerkan senyumnya dengan mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

Sasuke pun teringat akan gadis merah muda itu, Haruno Sakura. Gadis aneh yang tadi siang menjadi bayangannya. Ingatan tentang kata-kata gadis itu membuat perut Sasuke seakan di kelilingi kupu-kupu.

"**Awalnya aku hanya penasaran padamu, lalu aku menyukai punggungmu, lalu aku tertarik dengan model rambutmu. Begitu aku berbicara denganmu, aku pikir…. aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."**

"Gadis itu, apakah mahasiswi Konoha _University_ juga?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. Besok ia harus mencari tahu tentang gadis itu.

~~~~0000~~~~

Keesokan harinya Sasuke langsung mencari tahu tentang gadis yang semalam suntuk muncul di mimpinya. Beberapa sumber terpercaya ia datangi dengan berbagai macam alibi agar dirinya tidak dicurigai tengah mengorek informasi tentang gadis merah muda itu.

Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi Kedokteran tingkat dua, satu tingkat dibawahnya. Tersenyum tipis Sasuke lalu masuk ke kelasnya dan mengikuti mata kuliah seperti biasa. Ia berencana akan menemui gadis itu sepulangnya ia kuliah. Dan entah suatu kebetulan atau tidak, jadwal selesai Fakultas Kedokteran tingkat dua, hari ini sama dengan jadwal pulangnya.

~~~~0000~~~~

Ternyata menemukan seorang Haruno Sakura tidaklah sesulit menemukan jarum di tumpukan jerami. Rambut pink mencoloknya memudahkan Sasuke langsung menemukan keberadaan Sakura. Sasuke menjaga jarak dengan Sakura yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang di depan gerbang. Sesekali Sakura terlihat tertawa sambil menanggapi ocehan gadis pirang itu.

Tiba-tiba gadis pirang dan Sakura melangkah berlawanan arah, Sakura ke arah kiri dan si pirang ke arah kanan. Sasuke langsung mengambil langkah mengikuti Sakura. Hah… tingkah Sasuke sekarang sudah seperti seorang _agent_ FBI.

Langkah demi langkah mereka jalani, hingga setelah beberapa menit berlalu, sepertinya Sakura mulai menyadari kalau dirinya tengah diikuti seseorang. Langkah Sakura terhenti, terdengar hembusan nafas pelan, lalu berlahan Sakura membalikkan badannya. Sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sosok pria tampan yang kemarin diikutinya tengah berdiri tegak di belakangnya. Tangannya dimasukkan ke kantong celananya. 'Cool'.

"Kau mau balas dendam?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," elak Sasuke.

"Lalu untuk apa kaumengikutiku? Bukankah arahmu ke sana!" ujar Sakura sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Sasuke malah tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa hari ini kau tidak mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura memandang heran ke arahnya.

"Apa kau marah padaku, saat aku bilang padamu untuk tidak mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak marah, kalau saja hari ini aku tidak ada acara dengan ibuku, dengan senang hati aku akan mengikutimu lagi," sahut Sakura santai. Sasuke terdiam. Gadis yang aneh.

"Em… kali ini apa kau yang akan mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke terlihat memenjamkan matanya sebentar. Lalu membukanya berlahan dan menatap Sakura.

"Awalnya kau menyebalkan karena kemarin berlagak seolah kau itu bayanganku, lalu aku merasa risih denganmu karena terus mengikuti, tapi…. Aku menyukai kata-katamu kemarin. Dan yah…. Semalam suntuk wajahmu seakan lahir di otakku. Jadi aku pikir, aku juga telah jatuh cinta padamu!" Ucapan Sasuke langsung membuat Sakura menatap tak percaya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan mata terkejut.

"Ah…. Untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, hari ini aku tidak akan mengikutimu-," Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, memandang apakah gadis di depannya ini penasaran.

"Lalu?" Yap, gadis merah muda itu penasaran, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menyungggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Tetapi aku akan berjalan di sampingmu mulai hari ini, besok dan seterusnya," ujar Sasuke seraya meraih tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya melangkah. Sakura memandang tautan tangannya dengan Sasuke kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"**Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kau dapat merasakan cinta pada seseorang, pepatah tidaklah berbohong. Cinta pandangan pertama, bisa saja terjadi bukan!"**

~~~~0000~~~~

Selesai

Akhirnya fic ini berhasil selesai juga…

Jujur saja aku sedikit kesulitan untuk mencari ide ceritanya.

Hingga aku melihat MV **White Love by Starship Planet ( K Will, So You, dan Jeongmin)**

Dan terciptalah ide cerita seperti ini.

Hahahha…. Meski awal dan endingnya berbeda…

Yah…. Mengalir sesuai anganku saja…

Gomen kalau ceritanya sangat-sangat aneh…..

Sulit sekali di sini saat membayangkan Sasuke menjadi sosok seperti pria dalam MV ini.

Dan yah…. Akhirnya OOC mungkin yah…..

Psssttt…. Sedikit informasi saja bagi yang menanyakan makna dari IU, sebenernya itu dalam versi singkatanku kependekan dari I Love U.

Nah… berhubung terlalu familiar dengan kata 'I Love U' maka aku lebih memilih mengambil huruf vocal kata pertama dan terakhir.

**"IU"**

Happy Reading Minna….

~~~Review~~~


End file.
